Home issues
by Millie joe Armstrong
Summary: This is a pre-apocalypse fic on ben's home life,,, it does have the apocalypse in it later though promise. 030. Rated T for violence spoilers of episode 2 later on in fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is pre-apocalypse.**

Ben's P.O.V

Sitting, on this swing, in my happy place, trying to escape the horror I have just witnessed, my tears fall. Splashing against my legs and staining my jeans, Travis always said that I was soft.

He was always joking but he's right, if he could see me now he'd laugh and kick me to the ground, much like my father had done back in my kitchen.

Why does my father hate me now? What did I do to go from being Ben the best kid ever to Ben, a screw up?

My father hates me and that's that.

"Why so glum chum?" A voice says from behind me.

I crane my neck to see Grace stood near me.

"What has daddy done to you now?" she asks sitting next to me.

"Nothing, grace just leave me," I growl.

"Benny, you know I don't believe you, your mouth says one thing but the bruise on your cheek says another" she remarks. I gulp as she mentions a bruise, and touch my cheek. I shrink back as pain races through my body.

"Okay, okay point proven, he's just being an ass" I lie.

"Ben?" she says raising her eyebrows.

"What?" I ask quickly.

"He's always an ass and you don't usually run off and cry," she smirks.

I look at her and sigh, oh god how am I gonna tell her.

"Well he was arguing with me and then he got real mad as usual. Then he well, you know," I mumble.

"No Ben I don't know," she squeaks upset.

"He hit me," I choke.

She gasps and sits down next to me, on the old rope swing me and Travis made. I don't think I'll tell her the reason I have bruises on my knees. She hugs me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Always, always, always tell me if he does anything else," she whispers.

I look into her honey coloured eyes and just stare.

"O-okay," I whisper, Grace looks at me her eyes full of sorrow, and she gets up.

The swing jiggles a little bit as she got up.

"I'll catch you later," she chokes. As she turns I make out the familiar form of tears on her face.

She run off and left me alone, how I wanted to be, alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben's P.O.V

Tomorrow, tomorrow's the day I can get away from this hell hole, our varsity band goes away luckily grace is part of the cheer squad so she can come to. It's funny she isn't a stuck up bitch like all the other cheerers she's nice.

My cell vibrates on my stomach, travis.

"Hey travis," I say answering the phone.

"Hey fucktard! Where the hell are you?" travis yells causing static down the line.

"I'm at home, getting ready for tomorrow, why?" I lie.

"you were supposed to go to the party Ben!"

"Trav I don't really like parties, I'll catch you tomorrow, don't get too drunk you'll get a bad hangover," I say hanging up the phone and placing it on the grass next to me.

I never did like parties but I certainly wasn't at home, I lie underneath this willow tree and watch 4 baby ducklings swimming behind their mother.

"Boo!" a voice yells from behind me.

I look back and smile as I see grace stood in the sun her black hair tumbling down her back.

"hey grace," I say as she sits near me.

"why aren't you at the party?" she asks.

"I don't want to go" I say.

She lies on the grass next to me and about 20 minutes pass.

"neither did I," she admits.

12:30 pm! Oh no I missed my curfew oh my dads gonna be so mad!

I run home to see the light all shut off, maybe just maybe I'll make it inside without dad realising.

Slowly, I open the door and step inside. I turn around and quietly turn Close the door.

I turn to face the stairs and what I see sends fear coursing through my body.

"where the hell have you been?" he grunts smacking a belt on his palm.

"I was, I was just," I stammer.

"Boy you have a LOT of explaining to do to me and mr. Belt right here" he yells brandishing the belt high in the air and smacking it down on my back and repeating the action several times until I begin to feel like there's no untouched place on my body.

"NO STOP PLEASE!" I whimper.

But of course he doesn't.

* * *

A/N: that's all for now folks ahahah I'm so mean xx thanks for the reviews they mean a lot.


End file.
